The Man in the Green Cap
by Hibiki Lui
Summary: Mario has gone to save the world in toadstool castle and has left luigi behind. Luigi thinks that his chances are slim of becoming a hero until one day when he recieves a letter from the government of troopville. He was astonished by the message but what he doesn't know is that there is beasts unlike no other in the wild. Join Luigi on his adventure for fame.
1. The Adventure begins

This story is told from luigi's perspective always.

* * *

I walked out of the castle as I saw mario run past me.

"Mario where are you going?" Luigi asked. I already know probably saving the world again.

"Peach has a gone missing.(Big surprise). I have to go jump in the painting to save her!" Mario said.

"That's the most ridiculous-...Ok fine I have my own business to take care of." I said.

"See you after bowser dies..."Mario said awkwardly swinging his leg back and forth. "Well bye!" He went inside and all I heard was bowsers growling voice in the distance.

"He is screwed." I said to myself. I walked along the path and got in my car. It had no windows and a giant L on the front. The nintendo developers really want to embarass you don't they. I started to go away in my semi-car towards me and mario's house. When I got there I head out of my car and entered my house.

I made myself a cup of coffee and grabbed the daily newspaper. Then I read this stupid article:

**Mario is gonna save the world...again!**

****Mario has done the best and he is gonna do it again. Mario talked to Ellen on the Ellen show and told her all about his adventures. Like throwing Bowser in a giant pit full of lava. That was amazing! "Beating bowser is like stealing candy from Luigi!" Mario told us. He has come back to toadstool castle to kill bowser again. Stay tuned for more information about our greatest hero...Mario!

* * *

Stupid mario seriously MY name! Ugh. I took my coffee and chugged it. I got my jacket and went outside to check on the mail. _Probably for Mario_. I thought.

When I got the mail out I almost automatically threw it away but something caught my eye. The postcard read...Luigi! To luigi residence of toadstool town! I ran inside and double checked to make sure. I ripped open the envelope and was astonished by what I saw.


	2. Troopsville

**To: Luigi Bro**

_Hello Luigi, we would like to inform you about this 50 day notice letter. Our town of troopsville is being targeted by the bob-ombs. They are making threats to send missiles full of bombs. There general La-Nuke Bob-omb is makig constant letters saying that they are coming to get us. We would like you to come to troopsville and go and stop the evil bombs. Please Luigi, you are mario's brother so you should be full of potential. We are expecting your arrival. Thank you for your time._

**From: The Koopas**

All of the emotions of anger went away immediately. I literally jumped for joy and screamed. "HA HA HA, Mario you are going down!" I posted on toadbook that Mario was going down. I am definitely not going to regret that later. I ran to my car and leaped into it. I used my keys and started to head towards troopsville. Past the mountains and the volcanoes. It was a very long ride. But it was worth it.

This was my first time in troopsville and it was amazing. The koosinos and the flashing lights was hard to not see. There was sparkling skyscrapers and many famous koopas wandered around that I saw on TV. Many koopas waved at me as went by and I felt the greatest I have ever felt. At the end of the long highway was a giant government building that looked oddly like the capital building. I went inside and there was a cute receptionist at the counter.

"Hello beautiful, any chance you may find the head of the koopas here?" I said smoothly.

"Name." She said, keeping her eyes on the computer.

"Luigi Bro." I said.

"Ahh, Luigi, right this way." She headed out of the counter and headed towards a door with a star on the front.

"You look tired. Here is your room. The mayor will be with you soon." She told me. I went into the room and turned on the light. And I must say, this was the best place I have been ever.

The floor and the wallpaper was a contrast between blue and green. There was a master bed which even had a nice frame. There was even a tiny kitchen with little sodas inside the fridge. A nice leather couch with a plasma TV was in the corner of the room. When I went into another room there was a deluxe bathroom. Gold plated toilets and a bath which shimmered in the light. The floor was a beautiful white tiling which felt smooth under my feet. This was the life. Now I felt the best I have ever felt in my life.


	3. All Prepared to Go

I heard a knock on my door when I was done checking out my bedroom.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"The mayor, who else?" The mayor said.

He went inside without permission and shook my hand.

"Great to meet you Luigi. Now let's talk business. The bob-ombs are threatening our mankind. To reach the bob-ombs you must go through many obstacles. The grumble volcano, arctic mountain, and the wiggler woods. Before you go you may need some supplies. Follow me." The mayor said.

The mayor left my room and I followed him as he said. We went out of the building and I winked at the receptionist as I went out. The mayor and I went into another building which had a skull on the front. Inside was dozens of armor and weapons. _Mario is gonna be jealous. He can only attack with feet. _I thought to myself. The man at the counter had a jacket on with more skulls on the front.

"Is dis' the Luigi we have been waiting for?" The man said.

"Yes...Yes is there any items that may be useful on the west road?" The mayor said.

"OK follow me...There is some coolers that might be useful near the volcano. And these clothes may be useful in the cold. And this gas mask will be useful in wiggler woods. For weapons you might like this sword. Made by my grandfather. Keep care of it son." The man informed.

"Wow...thanks!" I said, excited. Me and the mayor went outside of the shop and he spoke some last words to me.

"OK Luigi, you are now ready to head out into the westward wilderness. I want you to have this. It is a tracker. Not only is it a tracker but it is also a phone just for you and me. Don't lose it." The mayor warned.

"I will make sure to keep it on me at all times." I said.

"We are counting on you Luigi." The mayor whispered.

"OK Bye!" I ran west like he said and I could see a giant volcano in the distance. _This will be a long journey. _I said to myself.

There was a path that led to the volcano and it looked very old. Probably because nobody ever goes this way. _Well here I go...On my own. _I thought.

I started to walk...Bravely.


End file.
